A typical bipolar cutting instrument, which may also be capable of tissue coagulation, comprises first and second electrodes separated by an insulating spacer. An early example of a bipolar RF cutting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,667 issued to Roos, in which the return or “neutral” electrode is set back from the active electrode. In a series of patents (including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,498, 4,850,353, 4,862,890 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,539) Stasz proposed a variety of cutting blade designs. These were designed with relatively small gaps between two electrodes such that arcing would occur therebetween when an RF signal was applied to the blade, the arcing causing the cutting of the tissue. In an alternative arrangement, described in our co-pending patent applications GB 0130975.6 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/105,811, a device is provided in which the spacing of the electrodes is designed such that direct arcing between the electrodes does not occur, but arcing does occur between one of the electrodes and the tissue at the target site.
Normal use of this instrument has proved very satisfactory, but in exceptional circumstances (especially where the instrument has been used in an overly aggressive manner) a situation hereinafter referred to as a “flare-out” may develop. It is not uncommon for small particles of condensed tissue and other debris to become attached to the electrodes, and ordinarily this poses no particular problem. However in the case of a flare-out, the debris forms a conductive track between the electrodes, allowing current to flow directly therebetween. This low impedance electrical pathway from one electrode to the other, if allowed to continue for a period of several seconds, may conduct sufficient current that a failure of the device may occur. This may be by way of a failure of the insulating material forming the spacer, either by the insulating material experiencing such high temperatures that it becomes conductive, or by the temperature differentials throughout the insulator causing a physical cracking of the material. Alternatively, the extreme temperatures caused by the current flow may produce a physical melting of the electrode material itself.